


Holt Intelligence

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Pidge gets sick on her birthday and reminds Shiro of her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our wonderful Green Paladin!

Shiro twirled the arms of the thin-rimmed glasses between his human fingers.

“Let me get this straight. You actually took up gardening.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You managed to grow a plant on the castleship out of food goo and soil from five different planets.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And then you decided to eat whatever fruit grew off of that plant.”

Pidge doubled over the trashcan again, bringing up the contents of her stomach for the second time.

Shiro sighed and resumed patting her back. Everything seemed to come up much easier this time, instead of hours upon hours of nausea. The Black Paladin was immediately brought back to the days of training for Kerberos - Matt didn’t have the strongest stomach either.

“Coran said it was safe...” Pidge said when she could breathe, “He said they used to feed it to the duflaxes on Altea.”

“I hate to break it to you, Pidge. But Coran is an alien. A very human-looking alien, but still an alien. We’re not even sure what a duflax is.”

“It’s a water-based bird-”

“An _alien_ water-based bird. And we don’t even know what a bird is to them. You got off lucky. It easily could’ve killed you.”

The Green Paladin groaned and tucked her head into the trashcan again, “Don’ feel lucky...I feel stupid...’m sorry Shiro...”

The older paladin felt bad, he truly did. He still had to do his job of being the leader and lightly scolding her for what she did wrong, but her stomach seemed to be doing that for him. He hated when any of his paladins got sick. Injured was a bit easier to deal with, the healing pod could do a lot for a broken arm, but not much for a fever. It especially pained him that it was Pidge’s birthday, of all days. She probably wouldn’t be eating the surprise cake they made for her.

“Did I ever tell you about the time your brother got sick all over Iverson’s shoes because someone dared him to do the milk gallon challenge?” Shiro asked as he offered her a glass of water. Pidge swished the water around her mouth and spit it out, then shook her head.

“He actually did that?”

“Oh yeah. One of the other Garrison members bet him a week’s worth of chores. He got about 3/4 of the way through the gallon before Iverson called an impromptu meeting,” Shiro couldn’t help but smile, “Your brother was called up to report some numbers. I have to give him credit, he held out for a long time. If he only had about a minute more, he would’ve made it. But he threw up all over the ground and Iverson’s shoes.”

Pidge started laughing. She could definitely see her brother doing that.

Shiro started laughing as well, “The look on his face was  _ priceless _ . But the look on Iverson’s face was even better. And it’s not like he could punish him for getting sick. I heard later that the student who dared him knew about the meeting.”

The Green Paladin couldn’t stop smiling, “But it’s almost impossible to do the milk gallon challenge. The body can’t digest that much fat all at once. He probably knew that!”

Shiro shrugged. He wasn’t sure why Matt did it at the time, but he was glad he did if only to make Pidge smile now.

Pidge pushed the trash can away and took her glasses back, “I guess it runs in the family.”

“What?”

“We Holts are intelligent. But sometimes, we’re not very smart.”


End file.
